


Зима кончается

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Меняются сезоны, меняется и жизнь одного спецджонина





	Зима кончается

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон; в Конохе для получения ранга джонина необходимо собрать/получить рекомендации нескольких джонинов и уважаемых людей, все ходатайства о повышении ранга рассматриваются лично хокаге

В город пришел холодный март. В верхней Конохе, где медленно брел Эбису, ветер более пронзительный, и редкие снежинки кололи лица малочисленным прохожим. Пожалуй, сам Эбису бы не возражал, чтобы вокруг кружила злостная метель, соответствующая его сумбурному внутреннему состоянию, но приходилось обходиться тем, что есть, так что он наматывал беспорядочные витки, погруженный в собственные мысли. А подумать ему было о чем… Назревали нешуточные изменения: через пару недель готовили первый выпуск из обновленной Академии, и ему предложили взять новую команду. Увы, его любимая причина отказа — команда Конохамару — выросла давным-давно, поэтому не нуждалась уже даже в тренировках у элитного наставника.  
«Конохский лотос, конечно, цветет дважды, как любит повторять Гай, — угрюмо размышлял он, — но, с другой стороны, огня Асумы хватило только на одних воспитанников. К тому же что считать цветением? — Он глянул на свежую клумбу и зазеленевшие кусты в белых шапках, явно не готовых к такой недружелюбной весне. — Считать ли первым цветением мой ранг спецджонина? Тогда они хотят, чтобы я цвел трижды».  
Он остановился у недостроенного дома и задрал голову вверх, потом медленно заскользил взглядом вверх по окнам. Потом еще выше, и еще — туда, где вершина скрывалась в низких тучах. Современные постройки его пугали, их часто язык не поворачивался называть домами, новомодное слово «небоскреб» подходило куда лучше. Многие шиноби старше тридцати чувствовали себя какими-то реликтами, упорно цепляющимися за свои старые дома, Эбису в том числе, хотя по его виду этого сказать было нельзя. На нем были не выходящие из моды круглые очки и бандана, даже жаль, что он не мог видеть, как выглядит со стороны среди этих рвущихся в небо зданий — как прирожденный обитатель таких современных мест.  
«Откажусь, — решил он, — новые дети, новые проблемы… Куда мне!». В это «куда мне!» входило очень и очень многое: что его сверстники достигли высот и вершин (кое-кто даже стал хокаге), что техники четвертой покорившейся стихии не принесли ожидаемого удовлетворения, что ученики Академии кажутся уже не просто начинающими шиноби, а просто беззащитными детьми…  
Кто-то хлопнул его по плечу.  
Генма.  
— Ну поздравляю! — сипло прогудел тот. Ненароком вдохнутый пару лет назад ядовитый газ чуть не лишил его голоса, но не задора и любви к сембонам.  
— С чем? — Эбису аккуратно снял его ладонь с плеча. Генма подмигнул.  
— Сегодня видел у Какаге ходатайство на тебя, поздравляю!  
Эбису перекосило. Глупое, тупое прозвище, неудачная выдумка Наруто, которому запретили называть своего бывшего учителя привычным «Какаши-бака-сенсей», бесило его до темноты в глазах. Для него так обращаться к хокаге было немыслимо. И то, что сам Какаши ржал вместе со всеми, впервые услышав его, для Эбису ничего не меняло.  
И тут до него дошел смысл всей фразы.  
— Ходатайство? — медленно, почти по слогам переспросил он.  
— Ну да, джонином наконец-то будешь. За тебя даже наш юный саннин подписался, подпись на пол-листа, — Генма ухмыльнулся, пихнул в предплечье напоследок и зашагал дальше в снежную пыль.  
Эбису ошарашенно посмотрел ему вслед, затем встряхнулся, помотал головой и энергичным шагом отправился дальше.  
На полигон.  
«Пф, чего это я расклеился? Погода, наверное, третий день позёмка, — решил он. — Вон, даже цветы мерзнут. Но я-то не цветок!» Затем его мысли перескочили на будущих воспитанников, и он начал прикидывать, чему будет их учить в первую очередь, а также чему придется научиться вскорости самому, чтобы предстать перед юными шиноби полноценным джонином. По всему выходило, учить и учиться предстояло много.  
И если бы кто оказался в этот поздний час на улице, его взгляду предстало бы прелюбопытное и редкое зрелище: напевающий что-то себе под нос Эбису, похожий на снеговика в своей заснеженной бандане.  
Жизнь все-таки была хороша.


End file.
